nationfandomcom-20200223-history
The People v. IGP Trial
]] The People v. IGP Trial, in full The People of Lovia v. Hessel Doorian and the Iron Guard Party, was a landmark Lovian Supreme Court Trial that started on May 15, 2010, and ended June 30. The People of Lovia accused the Iron Guard Party and its leaders of race discrimination and other violations of the Constitution. His Honor the Supreme Court Judge Arthur Jefferson, whose first trial this was, ruled Hessel Doorian and the Iron Guard Party of Lovia guilty of all charges. Doorian was imprisoned for one month's time and lost his citizen rights. The IGP was required to change its name, appoint a new chairperson and change its program, which the party did not do. As a result thereof, the Iron Guard Party ceased all activities and re-activation was prohibited by court rule. Trial Starting the case Judge: I declare this a federal case, based on the fact that this is an issue concerning violations of the Constitution at the national stage. (Constitution, Article 9.1) Accusations Judge: I would like to see the accusations made by the public plaintiff, representing the People of Lovia. Yuri Medvedev: * Violation of Article 1 A.2 of the Constitution: *: The IGP and its leader Hessel Doorian have violated article 1.2 of the Lovian Constitution by the way they propagate their ideas. Their violent and aggressive way of communicating is contrary to this article. * Violation of Article 2.1.2 of the Constitution: *: The IGP and its leader are openly fascist, racist and anti-democratic. They say things and plan to commit acts which thus violate the right of every human being and citizen as incorporated in Constitutional Article 2.1.2. * Violation of Article 2.1.9 of the Constitution: *: Mr. H. Doorian has behaved inappropriately on public places and towards people in person. * Demands: *: A ban of the IGP and a six-month block and the removal of his citizen rights for Hessel Doorian (User:Drabo13). Parties and representatives The following parties are involved in the trial: * Plaintiff - represented by Yuri Medvedev (public plaintiff) ** The People of Lovia * Defendants - represented by Hessel Doorian ** Hessel Doorian ** Iron Guard Party Lawsuit Reading the case Judge: The public plaintiff Yuri Medvedev, representing the People of Lovia, has demanded a case against the defendant Hessel Doorian and the Iron Guard Party. Following are the charges and the demanded sentence, as stated by the public plaintiff: * Hessel Doorian: Accused of violation of Article 1 A.2 of the Constitution concerning Lovia's democratic values, violation of Article 2.1.2 concerning racial equality, and Article 2.1.9 concerning the right to live a life in peace with one's fellow citizens. Demanded is six months emprisonment in a federal penitentiary and the removal of the defendant's citizenship. * Iron Guard Party: Accused of being an institutionalized tool to violate the law (as described above) and to propagate these ideas. Demanded is a ban on the party. Plaintiff's first round Judge: I would like to ask the plaintiff Mr. Medvedev to commence his first round. The Constitution allows you to to speak for this court, to bring witnesses forward or present us with evidence. You have the right to ask the defendant questions in order to prove guilt. I would like to ask both parties not to interfere when somebody is speaking for the court. Please do not divert from the essence of this lawsuit. Plaintiff: First of all I would like to point out the fascist and undemocratic character of the IGP. As can be read on the informative page on the party:'' 'The Iron Guard Party is a ... fascist party that was founded ... as a antidemocratic far-right party. ... Its initial intent was to ... abolish the democracy.' The party will probably refer to the democratic principles of our state, as there is the freedom of speech, but as former party leader Dietrich Honecker pointed out the IGP wants to use violence to accomplish its goals. I quote: 'That incompetent dunce, Prime Minister Medvedev, and the syphilis-idled idiot on the throne need to be replaced. The ballot box, though, is not the way' (source: Honecker's blog, now removed). When Drabo Doorian took over the party leadership he made clear to follow the same strategy as Honecker. I quote again: 'He Doorian follows the original ideology and is considered a white supremacist' (source: D. Doorian's page). Recently the party updated its domestic program. Some of the newly included views are installing an apartheid regime and a system of eugenics, the removal of all foreigners from Lovian territory and killing all enemies of Drabo Doorian (source: IGP manifesto). All these actions and statements are in conflict with the provisions made in the Lovian constitution. I named the violated articles before and won't repeat them here. Next to the comments and (planned) actions of the IGP, User:Drabo13 (Drabo Doorian, Hessel Doorian) also misbehaved when having arguments with other users. Some illuminative comments from his talk page: 'Shut your pie hole traitor. IGP has no need for traitors. Traitors deserve punishment. And they will get it, I can assure you. Be warned, and stay away from me now you traitot.'; 'And you you absolutely lack rhetorical skills and talk like you are a mentally retarded monkey who shits himself every day and has to wear a diaper. You drooling mongrel...' '' And this is only a bit of the evidence but I think this is already quite convincing. I would rather spend my time on asking the defendant some questions: * Are you or are you not responsible for the accusations I made above and, if so, do you feel any remorse? * Do you or do you not regard the nazi regime under A. Hitler and South Africa during the Apartheid as examples, both personally and for the IGP? * If you and the IGP would cease power in any way, can we then expect 'old-school lynching and race motivated terror against non-whites, race traitors and communists'? * Would you be prepared to change your racist and anti-democratic views to cooperate on this wiki in a constructive manner? That would be all for now, thank you. 13:33, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Judge: Mr. Doorian, may I ask you to reply to the questions asked by the plaintiff Mr. Medvedev? After having done that, you have the right to defend yourself. Please be truthful and correct. Defendant: Well, first of all: I am sorry for my late reply. I was rather busy in real life, that's all. Let me start with answering your questions, plaintiff. * To begin with: yes, my I am responsible for all the things you accused me of. I have no regrets, although I should have probably been more civil towards other users, that I agree on. * Second of all: I do not regard the nazi regime as an example; I do however see the apartheid regime as an example. The eugenics system, however, is something I borrowed from the eugenics system the USA used to have, not the one of Nazi Germany. * To answer your third question: no, that would be highly unlikely. You see, we would try to keep order in Lovia intact. It's in our motto: strength, loyalty and order! Of course we would like to.. remove certain elemants from society, but I do not see why this could not be done in a more peaceful way. * Then to answer your last question: I would love to cooperate on Lovia in a constructive manner. I will not, however, take back my viewpoints. They are mine, and define me as a person. To give them up would be to betray my own soul. As for the rest of my defense: I'll ask Mr. Honecker to look at it for me. He will defend me further, but let us wait for his reply, shall we? Defendant's first round Judge: Thank you, Mister Doorian. This lawsuit will proceed when Mr. D. Honecker arrives and is willing to act as your lawyer in this court. He will be given a week's time to prepare your defense. If Mr. Honecker has not shown up after five days, I suggest you better prepare your own defense, Mr. Doorian. Judge: Apparently, the defense chose not to take up their first round. I ask the plaintiff to start his second round, if required. Plaintiff's second round Plaintiff: I already brought fore the most important evidence concerning this case. To me it seems the defendants don't take this case serious. The neglect of their defense backs this, their request for more time has been a maneuver to stall this process. I will rest my case here for I've already said all there is to say. 05:38, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Defendant's second round Judge: The defense apparently chose not to take up their second round. The defense was given plenty of time, but did not meet the final date. The defense's round is hereby suspended. The Court is disappointed in the defense's lack of interest and engagement. Judging the case Judge: I shall now retire and look into the evidence and testimonies. Judge: The Iron Guard Party together with its leader Hessel Doorian were accused by the People of Lovia, represented by Yuri Medvedev, appointed by the Secretary of Justice of Lovia, of the violation of several Constitutional provisions: democratic values, equality of race, the right to live in peace with one another. The accused is guilty of these violations, and acknowledged this himself. He said not to have remorse for his actions. Our Constitution guarantees the People's democratic values and traditions: "Lovia is a democratic and social state, governed by the rule of law, in which human dignity, the citizens' rights and freedoms, the free development of human personality, justice and political pluralism represent supreme values, in the spirit of the democratic traditions of the Lovian people and shall be guaranteed." Every democratic state must respect those who wish to abolish the democracy, for political pluralism is one of our basic principles, and because prohibiting these changes would render us undemocratic. It is the manner Mr. Doorian and his party propose that cannot be allowed. Implicitly, he has threatened many Lovians, including those of any "non-white race". The Constitution, Article 2.1.2, provides that each Lovian is equal, regardless of race. Therefore, race discrimination is unconstitutional and very inhumane. Race discrimination could never be in a country that regards itself as democratic and pluralist. The extreme language use and abuse of Mr. Doorian can never be excused. The Lovian state regards its people's right to peace and liberty as supreme and unquestionable. Therefore, this Supreme Court rules Mr. Doorian and the IGP, which is a tool to propagate his views and offend the people of Lovia, guilty of all charges. Mr. Hessel Doorian's citizen rights will be revoked by Supreme Court ruling. Mr. Hessel Doorian will be imprisoned for one month in a federal penitentiary institution. The Supreme Court emphasizes that Mr. Doorian's violation of racial equality and his violence and violent threats are considered the gravest wrong-doings in this trial. The Supreme Court rules that the Iron Guard Party must either appoint a new chairperson and change its current name or shut down all of its activities. If the party chooses to keep existing in Lovia, the provocative and unconstitutional elements in its party program must be altered. If not, the Supreme Court will close the party within a month's time. The Court finds it important not to abolish the party, as demanded, for precedents are easily made and might pose a threat to our own democracy. The demanded changes to the party are there to protect our democracy from further violations of the Constitution. At last, the Supreme Court wishes to remark its disappointment in Mr. Doorian's lack of engagement in the latter part of the trial. See also * Fascism in Lovia * Iron Guard Party * Supreme Court Category:Supreme Court Category:Event in 2010